disnickfandomcom-20200214-history
Dora Márquez
Dora Explorer Márquez is the main character and hostess of the Dora the Explorer television series. She is a heroic Latina girl who embarks on a trip in every episode in order to find something or help somebody. Description Dora has relationships with all of the characters she meets, failing even to hold a grudge against the mischievous fox, Swiper. She hates villains only when it seems that compromise is impossible, and even in these cases, fails to display actual anger. She gives others a chance to try their hands at tasks even when she herself might have an easier time with them. Dora values her family, whom she loves openly, though she spends little time indoors at home with them. She tries to introduce her traditions and customs, subtly and without compulsion, to those who are not familiar with them. Dora is fond of Boots, who became her best friend when she saved his beloved red boots from being swiped by Swiper. Appearence Dora has dark peach skin causing it to appear almost orange. She has short brown hair as well as brown eyes. The character is often shown wearing a pink t-shirt, orange shorts, frilly yellow socks, and white Velcro shoes with a pink trim along with other outfits. She wears a yellow bracelet with a blue flower on it that she wears on her right wrist and it happened to be a birthday present when she was four. Otherwise, if you see a Dora the Explorer kaleidoscope promo airing on Nick Jr, you see a partial portion of Dora's orange shorts as part of a picture of Dora going up, twirls around, and drops down under a video clip of Dora holding still in a kaleidoscope-styled nature. Interests Dora enjoys sports. She played on a baseball team with Boots and her other partners and was coached by her father (who has never been depicted as having other employment). She loves and excels at soccer. Dora is also a musician, skilled at playing a wooden flute and the guitar. Family She is stated as being the cousin of Diego, Alicia and Daisy which would make her the niece of Diego's mother (possibly named Melanie) and father (possibly named Mark). She is also the big sister of Guillermo and Isabella. Trivia * It's unknown what Dora's exact nationality is despite being Latina. The show never specifically mentioned her true nationality. * Dora is a Latina. Early concepts of Dora had her as a blonde girl of European ancestry. The character was originally based on a niece, Lilli, of Rick Velleu, one of the creators of the show. * Dora was originally going to be a little bunny, Benjamin Bunny who went on adventures with his mom everyday, then they grew to a little girl named Tess, and then Nina. * Dora (along with Backpack) is the only one never to get Character Find at the end of each episode during the end credits. * Boots to the Rescue is the only episode Dora doesn't travel with Boots because she's at school and he runs there right away to bring her song to her. It's also the only episode where she makes a minor appearance and doesn't appear as the first character to begin the episode like she always does. Boots is the first character and the host instead of her. * Dora is also voiced by Kathleen Herles even as a doll or a toy. * Dora has chosen Boots has her partner to go traveling with all the time because he's the first friends she meets which is revealed in Dora's First Trip. * Whenever Dora and Boots travel anywhere, they sing the Travel Song but when they're done they're adventure, they sing We Did It!. * Whenever Dora and Boots sing songs, sometimes they would cut the songs off during them singing and due to emergencies or sometimes they'd just cut them off for a timeout when the instrumentals are rolling and getting the viewer's attention of how they should sing them like if they wanted to in special ways. * Dora doesn't always travel with Boots in every episode even though they're best friends and are meant to be together, she only travels with Isa once as his replacement in Isa's Unicorn Flowers and she sometimes travels with Swiper whenever he's on his good side or she sometimes travels with both Boots and Swiper with or without Boots, however, she also sometimes travels alone without Boots or anyone with her. * Whenever Dora gets mad sometimes, she never seems to make any angry looks throughout the series, not even once. * In Sammy's Valentine, Dora doesn't make her appearance herself, her picture is only seen on Diego's Valentine card. * Dora is never seen crying throughout the series even though she sometimes gets a little mad. Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Dora The Explorer characters